Conventionally, a musical sound control apparatus for controlling the musical sound by detecting the operation status of a person's hand, feet or the like has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S63-191195). Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S63-191195 describes that either the pitch or volume can be changed according to the strength of the waving of the stick provided to the acceleration sensor; that is, the signal level of the acceleration signal that is output from the acceleration sensor.
Conventionally, there is technology for controlling the production of sound based on the acceleration that is detected by the acceleration sensor in the simulation of instruments. Nevertheless, for example, with an instrument that produces sound as a result of a sounding body being frictioned (stroked), sound is produced even if the movement of frictioning (stroking) the sounding body is a movement in which positive acceleration is not detected. Movement in which positive acceleration is not detected is, for example, uniform motion, retarded motion or the like.
In other words, with an instrument that produces sound as a result of a sounding body being frictioned (stroked), the acceleration of motion of frictioning (stroking) the sounding body and the volume do not necessarily have correspondence. Thus, was difficult to perform natural volume control according to the user's movement upon simulating an instrument that produces sound as a result of a sounding body being frictioned (stroked) with the conventional volume control based on acceleration.
In light of the foregoing problems, an object of this invention is to enable natural volume control in a storage medium recorded with a program for musical performance that produces sound based on movement of a user, a musical performance apparatus, a musical performance system and a musical performance method.